degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-4188389-20140713021020
SPOILERS Here's my rent on Sugar from Total Drama I CANNOT STAND THIS BITCH! Sugar has no redeemable qualities at all, not is she horriable person she's also fucking gross. Let start off with her treatment of Ella which is not fucking funny at all, not only does she go out her way to treat Ella like shit she makes her mission demonize Ella. Not only bitch pick Ella just for smallest of things like that Ella found a bucket of glitter, Yelling for singing (which I understand can be annoying), calling Ella fake, and a fuckin pig liking Ella more then her. In episode 3 Sugar pushes Ella into for just trying to befriend her and later while walking togther Ella starts which Sugar immedatly tries to rat her (dumbass couse yourself to get caught). Now next two episodes just are epitome of way I hate this bitch, Ella tells Sugar she a spot on the log next to her, Sugar pushes Ella to groud for claiming Ella trying get more spotlight then her. Ella tries to cheer Sugar up after Rodneys lie about being to prettiest girl on the island, which Sugar is angered by. Later on when Chris asks Ella what she'd change about herself, if she could, she answers that she would change whatever it is that keeps her and Sugar from becoming friends, which angers Sugar as Ella used "pageant talk", to Sugar goes to attempts to attack Ella but is held back by shawn and Dave. Sugar is then cheering for Rodney to shock Ella so which claims is worth it even it meant team loses. Sugar once again rudely dismisses Ella's wishes to talk to her in episode 5, stating that she won't listen to whatever she has to says. After being annoyed with her poem, she improvises one of her own with malicious intent to Ella. She complains about losing her swimwear, which she wanted to use to showoff, and attempts to drown Ella(which isn't funny) after her enthusiasm to see it. She laughs at Ella's electrocution, and claims that it was the best day ever for her. In episode 6 Sugar uses the fact that Dave is the arms of a bear which could mame him and the fact the team needs the bear to be tamed in order to advance in the challenge full knowing that will eliminated if she sings. So later after Ell does sing to help team win and her team does win in the end, Sugar rats out Ella and Ella is eliminated on the spot. Sugar treatment of Ella does not only count as bullying it's streaght up abuse. Sugar gets her joy in seeing Ella in pain or being teared down. Lets step away from Ella and focus other topics. Sugar tends to treat people rudely (Except Leonard) yelling at Topher for no reason, yelling at Dave while not bothering to listen to what he says, lying to Sky about Dave's feelings about to make her to make her doupt him so later she has leverge to advance herself once the teams merge, and even insulting Sami despite not even being on her team ( contiuing the unnesscery Sami bullying). Sugar is not a good teammate or a team player at all as She doesn't listen to her teammares when coming up with a plan and just rather not listen and wants to make the plan go her way, not mattering her team losing as long as Ella is harmed, desregarding Dave's safty for another way to have Ella sent home, and having one of her teammates sent home even tho they won which downs a member of there team. Sugar in my eyes has no redeemable qualities at all.